Almost is never enough
by AamySmithE
Summary: Si pudiera cambiar el mundo de la noche a la mañana, no habría tal cosa como la despedida, estarías parada justo donde estabas, tendríamos la oportunidad que merecemos.


Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen... aunque eso ya todos lo saben

* * *

><p><strong>Almost is never enough  Casi nunca es suficiente**

Se preguntaba que hacia ahí, parada frente a esa puerta después de casi un año, soltó un suspiro de tristeza y sonrío con melancolía al recordar todo lo que había vivido en ese apartamento.

_I like to say we gave it a try / Me gustaría decir que lo intentamos  
>I like to blame it all on life  Me gustaría culpar a la vida  
>Maybe we just weren't right  Tal vez no estábamos en lo correcto  
>But that's a lie, that's a lie  Pero eso es una mentira, es una mentira_

Saco de su bolsillo la llave, nunca se deshizo de ella, la verdad era que la guardaba pensando que al día siguiente regresaría, le pediría perdón a Cat y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero no fue así, cada día había algo que la detenía, había alguna razón para no volver a ese apartamento y ese algo era su miedo, miedo al rechazo.

Suspiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, no sabía qué le diría o cómo reaccionaría Cat al verla, lo único que sabía es que si dudaba un segundo más, probablemente se arrepentiría como lo había hecho a diario por once meses.

_And we can deny it as much as we want / Y podemos negarlo todo lo que queramos  
>But in time our feelings will show  Pero con el tiempo nuestros sentimientos se mostrarán_

_Cause sooner or later / Porque tarde o temprano  
>We'll wonder why we gave up  Nos preguntaremos por qué nos rendimos_

Al entrar al apartamento, todo estaba como lo recordaba, escucho el sonido de un piano y una melodiosa voz, esa voz que tanto le encantaba, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió lentamente, cuando se asomó se sorprendió al ver la mitad de su habitación tal y como la dejo cuando se fue, vio a Cat sentada tocando el piano dando la espalda a la puerta y escucho atentamente lo que cantaba.

_"If I could change the world overnight / Si pudiera cambiar el mundo de la noche a la mañana  
>There'd be no such thing as goodbye  No habría tal cosa como la despedida  
>You'll be standing right where you were  Estarías parada justo donde estabas  
>And we'd get the chance we deserve  Tendríamos la oportunidad que merecemos"_

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro al escuchar la letra, la tristeza se transmitía a través de la voz de Cat, sabía que la chica frente a ese piano estaba llorando mientras cantaba aquella canción, odiaba que Cat llorara, a ella le encantaba su sonrisa, le encantaba que fuera feliz, el día que se alejó fue porque se odio a si misma por provocar el llanto de Cat en más de una ocasión.

_"Almost, almost is never enough / Casi, casi nunca es suficiente  
>So close to being in love  Tan cerca de estar enamoradas  
>If I would have known that you wanted me  Si hubiera sabido que me querías  
>The way I wanted you  De la forma en que te quería  
>Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  Entonces, tal vez no estaríamos en mundos separados  
>But right here in each others arms  Si no aquí en los brazos del otro"_

La voz de la chica frente al piano se fue apagando mientras agachaba la cabeza y pronunciaba las últimas palabras en un susurro: _"Almost is never enough /Casi nunca es suficiente", _Sam no lo soporto más, se acercó a la pelirroja y alzó su rostro con delicadeza para que la mirara.

-¿Sam? – Preguntó con sorpresa en su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, acerco sus manos a las mejillas de Sam y limpio cuidadosamente una lagrima que caía por su rostro, sonrió con tristeza pero con un brillo en sus ojos que no había mostrado desde hace tiempo – Estas llorando.

Sam sonrió con cariño y ternura a la pelirroja, se preguntaba cuántas veces había llorado desde que no estaba ahí y ahora que la veía solo se preocupaba porque ella lloraba, se quedaron viendo en silencio, ambas pensando en la otra y en el porqué de sus lágrimas.

-Te extrañe – susurró Sam rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. – Te extrañe demasiado – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Cat, la cual se sorprendió cuando sus labios se unieron, pero no tardo en corresponder el tierno beso, al separarse volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras se miraban fijamente.

- ¿Sam? – Dijo Cat tímidamente – prométeme que no te volverás a alejar de mí – esta vez su voz sonaba triste.

-Jamás me alejaré de ti – Cat la abrazó y ella devolvió el abrazo, se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p>Canción: <strong>Almost is never enough - Ariana Grande <strong>(les recomiendo que la escuchen)

Este es mi primer fic (o algo así), alguien me dijo ¿por qué escribes un fic Puckentine? (o algo parecido a eso) Realmente no estaba segura de hacerlo pero escuchaba la canción y se me ocurrió esta cosa, así que se lo dedico a esa persona que me inspiro para escribir, espero que te guste y si no te gusta puedes aventarme tomatazos.  
>Criticas constructivas, tomatazos y halagos son bien recibidos.<p> 


End file.
